Several different designs of terminating-circuit related coupling arrangements intended for the above application are known to the art, as are also different circuit solutions.
Thus, it is known to connect resistive elements (resistances) whose allocated resistance values correspond to an impedance value, nominally 50 ohms, allocated to a used conductor or to a used transmission medium, between conductor and earth potential or some other reference.
With regard to the application with which the invention is associated, it is known that NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors can be controlled with a gate voltage whose value is such that the drain-source path of the transistor will exhibit a pronounced resistive property, a property which is utilized by the inventive terminating-circuit related coupling arrangement.
It is also known to use NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors in providing for necessary circuit solutions for the signal-transmitting and/or the signal-receiving unit where these are structured within the I/O circuits for the integrated circuits used.
It is also known to choose the circuit solutions for the signal-transmitting and/or signal-receiving units used so that said units will be able to transmit and receive information-carrying signal pulses which have a signal structure in which the bit rate can reach to the GHz range.
When the circuit couplings or switches used are comprised of NMOS transistors and/or PMOS transistors and components that are formed in the basic chip and/or discrete components, it is also known that the properties of these circuit couplings will be highly dependent on the instantaneous system voltage level and that these properties are influenced markedly by variations in this voltage level.
It is also known that the properties of these circuit couplings are temperature-dependent.